What Now
by Ari the Raccoon
Summary: Cid is out of character, as well as the rest of the team... But what happens when Cid is looking for the Ancient Temple and he simply can't find it for over 8 hours... You'll just have to find out! Meant for a giggle!


Disclaimer: Any and all Final Fantasy VII Characters do not belong to me… In fact, this idea belongs to my friend and I… I was having a convo with on of my friends, an in-joke before we threw in something else… this is basically based this off of the time I was playing FFVII and I got lost, trying to search for the Temple of the Ancients…. ; I was going around the continent trying to find the way to the ancients but… It took me over 3 hours to find the way to get there x.x Anyways, enjoy, this is my friend and I's Randomness - Oh… and other thing… There is a song that I listened to on YouTube O.o don't know who the artist is… but I'm throwing in the lyrics XD or some of it…

Vincent was sleeping in his coffin, wrapped up in his cape/cloak before a knocking on his coffin awoke him. He popped out and looked at the people that dared to wake him, a glare upon his face.

Oh yes, how he would remember that day as he was riding the Tiny Bronco in the sea, an arm out of the window, how this small little plane could fit 7 people was beyond him but he was sure that spending eight hours going around the continents were NOT going to help anything.

"Cid, may I suggest that you take a-"

"Unless you know how to drive a plane Vincent, I'd advise you to shut the fuck up!" Cid replied, glaring back at Vincent before he continued to drive his Tiny Bronco. Vincent rolled his eyes before looking over to Cloud.

"The next time you find a coffin in the basement of a mansion or manor I would suggest that you leave it be… maybe someone wouldn't want to be woken up," Vincent glared before he crossed his arms. Cloud winced before looking to Aeris a grin on his face before Tifa smacked him upside the head.

Cloud yelped before the Tiny Bronco shook, Cid was turning the other way.

"Cid, what in the devil… this is the sixth time of you turning!" Cloud said with irritation. Red XIII had his head hanging out a window, his face pale while Barret was sitting, seemingly squished between Cloud and Vincent. Yuffie on the other hand was on top of the plane, clinging onto it and whining about getting motion sickenss.

Cid grinned as he got near a beach.

"Hold on you guys, I have an idea," Cid said, something that got them all to have a sigh of relief before Cid stuck his head out the window, shaking his fist.

"WHAT NOW!?" He yelled, seemingly prideful or irritated, it didn't matter, it got a shocked look from everyone on the plane, even Yuffie.

"Cid… are you out of your mind? Has sea sickness gotten to you?" Aeris asked, seemingly worried. Cid cackled maniacally as he got closer to the beach, passing by a walking person before splashing that person by speeding, looking back and grinning.

"WHAT NOW!?" He yelled to the person. Cloud was now the one to worry.

"Cid… are you okay?" He asked. Cid did not respond as he continued on his way around the continents, now screaming out his driving window, "WHAT NOW!?"

Since in the world of Final Fantasy VII you do not need to go to sleep unless you are injured you can imagine that five days had passed before Cid stopped near a beach.

"I've got another idea you guys," he was grinning as he looked at the people on the Tiny Bronco. They all sighed with relief, thinking that, at least, Cid had stopped with his "WHAT NOW!?" Business…. So they all followed him to the land rover.

He ushered everyone in before getting in himself, driving around for a good while before he just couldn't help himself. He stuck his head out the window.

"Not again," everyone muttered, all at the same time as he shouted those darned words.

"WHAT NOW!?"

"Parachutes," Vincent muttered before Cid's eyes widened and he looked back at Vincent.

"What was that pardner?" Cid asked. Vincent shrugged before pointing up. There were five people parachuting. Cid blinked before climbing out of the car, the car still running, he got ontop.

"WHAT NOW!?" He shouted, towards the parachuters now. Vincent let out an irritated sigh before taking the wheel. Stopping the car before Cid started yelling at them.

"How dare you!! You stopped the car! What is wrong with you!?" Cid hissed before getting into the car and shoving Vincent out of his seat.

Vincent shrugged, a grin on his face, he got Cid to say something else, that was a relief.

After a good few days they were repeating what Cid was saying with bored tones.

"What now?" Aeris muttered as Cid had shouted those words, enthusiasm to his tone, and boredom to Aeris's.

Cid had stopped near the Tiny Bronco, hopping out of the land rover and ushering the others to follow him, and for whatever reason they did, even if Yuffie didn't want to get seasick.

Cid continued on his What Now rampage, this now being on the news, the guy who said What Now, hold a world record of over 10 days.

Well, you could imagine that Vincent, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, and Cait Sith were getting really annoyed, in fact, they just wanted to take over the plane… the only problem is, is that the only person who could drive was in fact Cid.

Yuffie was getting bored, so was Vincent, and well, Yuffie was bored enough to strip, so she started taking off that outfit of hers, throwing pieces into the sea, she always had another outfit before throwing in her shoes.

The thing is, there was another pair of shoes in the sea.

"WHAT NOW!?" That constant thing Cid was saying before Vincent piped up with…

"Shoes…"

Cid looked at him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Shoes?" he asked. Vincent nodded before pointing to a pair of shoes, well snow shoes floating in the sea.

"Shoes…" Aeris muttered

"Shoes" from Cloud.

"Shoes" From Tifa, after Cloud and Aeris.

"Oh my God… Shoes," Cid said with a snicker before his eyes widened as a weapon was zooming past then killed the shoes before sinking into the water.

"Let's get some shoes," Vincent said with a grin. Yuffie looked into the window of the plane, a blink before snickering.

"Let's get some shoes," Yuffie said with a giggle.

They were all getting something from traveling without a break, it was quite obvious.

"Let's get some shoes," Barret grunted.

"Enough… no more," Cid said before turning a turn he had not taken before.

"I told you to take a left," Vincent muttered as they found their way to the Ancient Temple.

"…. That's no fun… it was just getting interesting," Cid said before shrugging.

"… It was JUST getting interesting?" Vincent asked with a quizzical look, thinking what a fool Cid was. They had been traveling for days, him saying What Now, and he was just saying that it was just getting interesting?

"…. Yeah…. That what now stuff was just to start something for you guys…." Cid said with a smirk.

With that everyone fell in shock, they could've avoided the constant What Nows with saying something else…. In fact, the proof lays with Vincent saying shoes or parachutes, they could've saved their ears, instead they had been fools and hadn't tried to really start another conversation.

Thus this concludes a valuable lesson…

"If someone says what now… you respond with something you think is funny."


End file.
